nice day
by purpleanime
Summary: jinx gets to know a boy who reminds her wally and it turns out they have more in common than she thought, confessions are made, and wally finally admits his feelings ...will jinx? no flames just a newbie.


Disclaimer : don't own teen titans…*cries in corner*

"_Deep breaths jinx, nice slow deep breaths… don't hex the civilians…"_ she sighed hearing two girls murmur about her. Even now kid flash's mantra was still in her head. _"they don't know any better but you do, let them talk, let them taunt in the end what do they matter? Your smarter, stronger, quicker and more importantly an all-around better person than those who taunt you. Prove you're the better person…walk away."_

_"is_ _she like half cat or something, ewww and her hair can that color be more fake…."_ They whisper among themselves. jinx bit her tongue and headed towards the counter.

"hello miss how may I help you?" Kenny politely asked, jinx smiled at him finally someone who has manners or at least can fake them. He reminded her of kid flash, sweet, funny, and incredibly cute for a blond, though kidfash was a redhead. She was regular customer but prefer only to come when it was Kenny's shift, he was one of the few employees that didn't follow her around the store or trembled when she came near them.

She handed him her book on anger management, a vampire novel (just guess which one) and a small book title "so your man a is flirt? 13 steps to managing the unmanageable."

"I'd like to purchase these books, oh and I was wondering if…umm you had that "book" I order from before." She said blushing, the young man chuckled his blue eyes holding amusement. Apparently the bad luck witch had culinary problems and had decide to my a book called "cooking for dummies."

"it came two days ago, I'll go get it, give me 5 seconds." He replied rushed to the storage room.

_"should he leave the register like that…won't she steal the money…" one girl whispered._

_"even she's not that stupid everyone's watching her… then again someone like her wouldn't be afraid of that…" another replied._

Jinx dug her nails into the palm of her hands, how could people still be so mistrusting , she'd tried so hard to be good. She could feel her rage boiling, but more important her heart breaking.

"here it is!!" Kenny shouted from the distance heading back towards the counter. Jinx anger subsided at the sight his smile, it was so warm… just like kid flash's.

"thank you I've been waiting forever for it." she replied beaming at the boy. Her rang up all her books and the packaged one.

"that'll be $47.54 Miss." He said bagging her books. Jinx opened her purse scrimmaging through looking for her money.

"Oh no!" she voiced out loud.

"what's wrong?"he asked concernily.

"I only have a 20." She replied sadly, she looked at her books longingly, how could she have forgotten to draw out more money from the bank.

"_Maybe because I get the worst looks there..."_

"well it's alright!" the boy comforted. "I'll spot you the thirty."

He smiled at her kindly while jinx just froze.

"are you for real?" jinx asked in amazement.

"sure I know your good for it, besides you come here every Thursday, it's not like I won't see you." He replied nonchalantly taking out the money from his own wallet.

"no, I couldn't ask you to do that, you barely know me." she shook her head in disagreement.

"I know enough, you're a titan right? You've help keep Star city safe, that's all I need to know." He countered. Jinx didn't know whether to hex the boy for being so stubborn or hug him for being so sweet.

" thank you, it means a lot to hear that but-

"no buts, I've already paid." He replied smiling cheekily.

"hey- I- You what!?! I didn't-" she replied in shock as he handed her bag.

"thank you for shopping at Jim and kim's book store have great day." He interrupted beaming with a smile. She scowled blushing.

"ooh!! Are all you star city boys so impulsive geez!! You just you wait, you are getting those 30 back today!! I won't let you win!" she ranted as Kenny laughed.

"why wait, I'm outta here in 5 minutes, I'll take you to the bank." He replied hopping over the counter.

" LAURA I'M OUT, COVER FOR ME!!" he shouted towards the break room. Only to see a confused red- head emerge from the room.

"you sure this is okay?" jinx asked looking around seeing the strange looks they received.

"don't worry, laura's an angel, she'll help out, so come on." He said taking her by the wrist rushing out of the store.

"Whoa! Hey wait!" jinx exclaimed following his lead.

"HEY IF YOU TAKE MORE THAN 20 MINUTES YOUR ASS IS MINE KENNY, YOU HEAR ME!!" laura shouted startling the customers.

"oh wow she's angel alright." Jinx voiced sarcastically as they walked towards the bank, it being only 8 blocks away.

"yeah, one of a kind that girl." He joked grinning cheekily.

"so it's something in the water or are all the boys from star city cocky, irresponsible and way too trusting." She teased, Kenny just chuckled.

" I don't know about irresponsible or cocky but trusting people is something you feel, it's not something the whole city does, I hope you don't think I give this kind of attention to all my costumers." He replied. She giggled.

"I should hope not." She replied as they enter the bank, her good mood already peeling away from the piercing glances she received. Kenny noticed their eyes on her; he felt a tug in his heart.

"howdy folks, I'm kinda new to this bank but can some tell me how to open a checking account!!" he shouted loudly distracting them from the girl.

"what the hell are you doing?" she whispered hastily.

"better on me than you." He replied letting her try to decoded the meaning.

"Man it's hot today, do you guys have no shirt, no service policy?" he asked the bank teller, the woman blushed profoundly, while the customer uproar about his behavior.

"yes!!… and sir could ask you to keep your shouting to a minimum?" the woman asked as politely as possible. He could here people murmuring about him as jinx went to the other window, withdrawing from her account.

"that's just no fun! It's too quiet in here." He replied smiling.

"sir you said something about opening a checking account?" she asked trying to redirect his attention.

"oh right!! Yeah I here this is a good place… but darn it I've always been so loyal to Bank of America… I don't wanna hurt their feelings…" he mused loudly stroking his chin, he heard jinx giggled from the distance.

Jinx held in her giggles as the other teller, handed her an envelope.

"thank you for using star city bank for your financial needs." The man stated.

"no prob." She replied. She could still hear Kenny and the teller going at it.

"can you believe that guy, geez don't he know he's public." the teller commented distasteful earning a glare from jinx.

"you shouldn't gossip about people…. I hear it brings bad luck." Jinx warned him leaving the teller incredibly confused at her words.

"you know what I think I'm going to come back when I've made up my mind!! Thanks for everything …" he trailed on squinting to read her name tag. "Nicole, thanks a bunch."

He waved goodbye following jinx outside the bank's doors.

"oh umm sure…uh thanks for using star city bank for your financial needs…" she replied confusedly waving back. Once the door closed she took breath of relief.

"what a strange young man…" she voiced out loud.

"did you see the goth chick with pink hair?" the other teller added. Nicole shook her head.

"no… I guess missed her." She replied. "Besides, what's nothing wrong with pink" she pointed to her pink flower blouse glaring at the man.

"oops.." he replied blushed. "sorry Nicole."

Meanwhile on they're way back to the book store jinx was glaring at Kenny.

"what was that!?" she demanded. He ignored her glare.

"what was what? Hey did you get my thirty?" he replied dismissing her anger.

"yeah…- hey! Don't distract me, I want an explanation!!" she shouted.

"look I just though you'd like one trip to the bank where people didn't burn holes into your skin from all the staring." He confessed.

"by making yourself seem like an idiot!" she retorted.

"it worked didn't it! and besides I am loyal bank of America customer, I ain't going back there anytime soon." He replied smiling at her. Her glare softened at his joking tone.

"Idiot." She replied sighing. "look here's your 30 thanks a lot, what you did was nice but don't ever do it again, got it?"

" ma'am, yes ma'am" he replied saluting, winning trace of smile from the hexing witch. They continued to walk until Kenny noticed a coffee cart.

"sooo wanna get coffee?" he asked surprising jinx.

"look I don't mean to be rude but I kinda already have a- umm well I'm not interested." She finished awkwardly not sure whether or not kid flash was her boyfriend.

"yeah neither am, I gotta a girl, I'm just asking a nice person if they'd like to join me for a cup of joe." He replied making jinx blush.

"oh wow this is awkward… sorry about that, you're just acting a little too nice for a guy who's… well not into me… she apologized.

"you don't meet a lot nice guys do you?" he asked softly. She shook her head.

"not until recently and even then…" she trailed on looking away.

"it's hard to believe in anyone." He finished, she nodded.

"I know what you mean, you still wonder "what's the angle?" or "what's in it for them?" he added.

"yeah…" she replied. "you sure know a lot for a city boy." She said looking at him suspiciously.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said smiling. "come on, that coffee's waiting."

"alright one cup won't hurt" she agreed as they headed towards the cart.

"I'll have one coffee with cream, and you ?" he asked beckoning jinx to order.

"oh! Uh...black, no sugar." She answered.

"coming up." The vender replied.

"yuck coffee with no sugar is like cake without icing why bother?" Kenny voiced earning an elbow gab from jinx. "ouch!! Okay sorry…"

"yeah I thought so." She replied glaring at him.

"here you go." The vender said handing them their drinks.

"thanks" the replied in unison both looked at each other and chuckled.

"I was tempted to say "jinx you owe me a soda" but I don't you would have understood I why was demanding a soft drink from you for no reason." He joked making the witch laugh.

"yeah best not to use that line with me." she replied smiled. Kenny took a sip of his coffee and winced.

"what's wrong?" jinxed asked seeing the blond fanning his tongue.

"tthwoo hwwott!" he replied childishly.

"you should've waited!" she scowled.

"ohh but it tastes so good." He countered.

"men… you never evolve from being 4 yrs old." She stated rolling her eyes. Kenny laughed at her response.

"nothing wrong with a child like spirit." He defended smiling at her as they continued to walk.

"so you say, try living with 5 "child like spirits" then lets see how giddy you are." She retorted frowning.

"has anyone told you you're too cynical for your own good?" he replied smirking.

"I've heard it once or twice." She replied smiling. "not like it bothers me, being too positive is annoying."

"being too negative has the same effect." He countered sipping is coffee carefully.

"thanks Dr. Phil, I'll call you up when I'm having relationship problems with kid flash." She replied sarcastically.

"you two are together?" he asked raising a brow, jinx choked on her coffee she had not just admitted she and kid flash had a thing to a guy she barely knew. '_so much for secret feelings'_

"no!! I was being sarcastic!" she shouted in protest, blushing madly.

"oh right sure… and I bet turning the color of a tomato is just one of your powers?" he taunted chuckling.

"shut it!!" she exclaimed. He only laughed harder.

"you gotta bad for star city's speedster, I can see the tabloids "the dark witch and the lighting fast hero, star city's dynamic duo is also it's cutest couple." He teased. Jinx growled as her eyes turned pink.

"Whoa,whoa!! okay!! sorry!!!" Kenny quickly apologized. She calmed down when she heard his words.

"look don't spreading it around or nothing, we're not together…we're just… look to tell you the truth I don't know what the hell we are." She responded confusedly.

"that's normal a good relationship doesn't happen to grow overnight, it takes time." Kenny comforted putting his hand on her shoulder.

"yeah, well for a guy that thinks faster than the speed of light, he's sure slow at connecting the dots." She retorted.

"maybe he doesn't want to rush things, it's only been a month since you arrived in star city, I don't know how long you two knew each other prior to coming to start city but a month isn't enough time to get to know someone fully." Kenny countered, jinx avoided his gaze. Kenny threw away his coffee cup as they continue to walk.

"yeah sure that's probably it, look I kinda don't wanna talk about this." She replied hastily blushing. It was hard to talk about kid flash, he made her feel wonderful and scared all at the same time.

"that's fine, I should get back to work but before I do… I have confession to make." He voiced rubbing his neck nervously. Jinx raised a brow suspiciously.

"are you a trained assassin hired to kill me?" she demanded, Kenny eyes widen in shock.

"Wha- no!! God!! is that normal for you or something?!" he answered nervously.

"oh… uh kinda, but what were you going to say?"she replied while Kenny sweatdropped.

"look there is a reason why I'm so nice to you." He began rolling up his sleeve, to show a large scar. "I had a tattoo removal surgery few months back, before that there was snake with 6 on its forehead." Jinx eyes widen in terror at meaning of the symbol.

"the symbol for the 6th street killer cobras…they're…they're monsters… god even I know the reputation of that gang" jix said trailing his scar. He nodded giving her a melancholy look.

"yeah well you're looking at one of those monsters." He replied. "I did a lot of things I'm not proud, things that people will never let me forget and they shouldn't." he rolled down his sleeve.

"but I lost my brother to that gang, I knew eventually I'd lose myself too, I came from the slums, I didn't have anyone but Paul, we grew up in the streets because well…

"who else would take you in… foster family's are garbage, and orphanages are practically jails." Jinx sympathized. He nodded.

"I thought I didn't have a choice, that I was born to be a street rat, that it was too late for me, but when I saw that bullet go through my brother I knew… I just knew…there had to be something better than this…there had to be, millions of people lived without this fear, why couldn't I, what made me so different, cause I had no parents, cause I was poor, or because I choose to give in and not work to make something of myself, some people are raised into the good life but people like us…we have to work for it." he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know your story but I don't think that there's much of difference between yours and mine, because when look in your eyes, I see me, I see the same insecurity, the same pain, the scars, and that fear that haunts us." He admitted jinx was on the verge of tears.

"you got a really good thing going for you alright, so don't listen to what anybody tells you, you worked for this change, you gave up a lot to be here, don't let things like rich little daddy's girls take that from you." He advised.

"why are you telling me all this? Jinx asked wiping her eyes.

"because if weren't for you Elena be dead." He replied looking her with grateful eyes.

"Elena? I don't know-

"you don't have to, do you remember the robbery at Smith's jewelry two weeks ago?" he asked.

"yes." She replied.

"there was this salesgirl wore all black, dark eyeliner, short aquamarine hair with black tips." He described, suddenly the image of the girl flashed into jinx's memory, the gunman had picked her as his hostage.

"yes, oh my god that was your girlfriend?" she asked in shock.

"yeah, Elena still pretty shaken up but she's better." He responded. "if you wouldn't have been there, my Elena wouldn't be here."

"I was just doing my job if not me, kidflash or the police-

"flash was in London helping argent and hotspot it was all over the news, and the police couldn't have handled that psychopath like you did!!!" Kenny shouted.

"Elena was the only one who believed I could change, no one, not single person beside Paul ever cared about my life, but Elena… Elena help me, she found in the street after Paul's murder… she took me in, she cared for my injures ,she arranged for me to get a deal with the police, got me into witness protection, she even moved with me here and quit her internship at big time law firm, nobody had ever given a damn about me but she did…one day I asked her why and she told me "I knew you could do better." He smiled fondly at the memory.

Those word struck jinx right in the heart, this… this Elena she was kenny's kid flash, she was person that showed him the light.

"I'm glad I could save her." Jinx replied feeling at loss for other words.

"I am too, thank you for coming here, thank you for saving my Elena, I owe you more than you can imagine." He declared. Jinx smiled kindly at him.

"no… thank you, for telling me this, for trusting your life story on a stranger." Jinx replied.

"you're the hope for people like me, people who were told could never change, keep strong okay?" he voiced hugging the sorceress.

"okay." She replied easing into the embrace. He released her and smiled.

"I'd better be getting back but here's my number if you ever need to talk or just vent out some feelings-

"you'll be the first I'll call." She replied graciously taking the card. He smiled at her.

"I'll see around jinx, take care!" he said heading of into the store, she waved good. Kenny slunk into to find a very ticked off laura waiting for him at the counter. Jinx giggled as she watched from a far the redhead pull Kenny by the ear.

Jinx headed over to her apartment complex, during the walk all of kenny's words sunk into her heart, she'd never though she was an inspiration to anyone, let alone someone like Kenny, he seem like normal guy from first glance.

_"guess that's the truth of it all is on the inside and out none of us are really that different."_ She thought clutching her bag of books. _"it's the choices we make that really define us." _She wasn't alone she had kid flash and her new friend, little by little she'd learn to form bonds with people, and lose that sense of distrust. That gave her warm feeling of hope.

She reached the complex (aftert taking ridiculous detour, to make sure no one would know where they lived ) and head to her apartment taking the elevator to the 4th floor, she took out her key when she saw their door.

"our door… I guess this place is kinda mine in a way." She though unlocking the door, she headed into the living room where she found kidflash or wally as he liked to be called in his civies sitting in the dark in red pajama bottoms with little yellow lighting bolts and yellow wifebeater, he stared blankly at the television eating sugar-coated sugary crap with milk or as normal people refered to it…"cereal."

"that's stuff's garbage." She commented out loud turning on the lights. Wally winced from the brightness.

"it burns…" he hissed childishly covering his eyes.

"oh grow up." She retorted setting her purse and shopping bag down, she walks over to couch and looks over at him on the floor.

"you know you love my silliness." He replied smirking taking another spoonful in his mouth.

"tolerate …the word is tolerate." She corrected sitting down on couch.

"sure, sure deny it if you must." He teased getting glare from her.

"idiot." She replied taking the remote to raise the volume on the movies he's watching.

"why do you even have a couch if your just going to sit on the floor?" She questioned raising a brow in annoyance.

"I only sit here when I'm eating AND watching t.v, I don't want to stain the couch, it takes forever to clean." He replied.

"I didn't know they were separate activities in your mind." She taunted lying down on the couch, her head resting on one of the cushions. He just ignored her comment and kept on eating.

"what'cha buy?" he asked pointing to the bag. Propped herself up on her elbow to face him.

"some books." She replied. "nothing special."

"cool, had a nice day out?" he asked standing up to wash his now empty cereal bowl.

"actually… it was nice…" she said soft voice. Wally stopped in his tracks.

"did you just say you had a "nice" day." He asked inquisitively leaving the bowl on the kitchen counter, heading towards her. Jinx sat up to let him sit beside her.

"yeah I got the books I wanted, had a good cup of coffee…it was just a nice day." She replied calmly.

"but you never have a nice day!!" he exploded. " whenever I ask if you had a nice day, you start a 30 to 45 minute rant about how judgmental and useless human beings are, then you take some cheap shots at my tries to calm you, and then I say something that makes you laugh and we watch a movie or order take out!!!!" He finished taking a deep breath trying to refill air into his overworked lungs.

"hmm…am I that predictable?" jinxed mused out loud tapping her chin recalling her past rants. Wally rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Jinx! You totally ignore the important part of that speech!!! You're never this happy after leaving the apartment! Mind telling me why?" he asked in extreme curiosity. Jinx blinked rapidly trying to understand his logic.

"Can't I just have good day, everyone has at least one in their life." She countered finally understanding his question.

"that's too…too vague for me, there gotta be something that was different!" he replied quickly. Jinx frowned.

"since when is it any of your business what I do with my time!" she shouted angry at his disbelief of her good mood. He scooted back as if hurt by her tone, he gave her an apologetic look.

"look I know it's technically none of my business but if something good happen well… I'd like to know, it's nice to see you like this- well before you went all crazy-mad on me- you seem just genuinely happy, it made me…well… happy." He trailed on the last words and looked away trying to hide his obvious blush which in return made the witch's heart flutter. She cleared her throat lightly gaining his attention and gave him a small smile.

"so let me get this straight…you just want to know what made so happy because it makes you happy?" she questioned in a teasing voice.

"well yeah! I mean I tell you all about my good days!" he replied smiling. "it's just natural to want to be the one listening once in a while." She shook her head giggling,sometimes his innocence was too much for her, oh heroes ever the goody-goodies.

"wally in all honesty it was just-…" she pause perhaps not her best choice of words, a part of her wanted to tell him about Kenny but another… another wanted to just keep it in her heart for herself.

"yeah… "in all honesty" what?" he continued hoping she'd finish the phrase.

"I made a new friend." She admitted rephrasing her words._ "there that's not lying… Kenny is my friend."_

Wally looked at her inquisitively she seemed to be telling the truth but she was definitely hiding something.

"said friend have a name?" he asked raising a brow.

"Kenny." She replied. "he works at the book store I like he's really-

"whoa!!wait!! it's a guy!!" wally exclaimed feeling a pang of jealously in his heart.

"yeah got problem with it casanova!" she retorted rudely. Wally frowned.

"no it's just- I didn't expect… I mean- … so he's just a friend right no secret date or nothing?" he asked stumbling over his words. She stood up huffing in anger muttering words "over-protective idiot" and the like, she took a few deep breaths before looking at him.

"is that a yes?" wally questioned. It took all her strength not to tackle him.

"Before you dig yourself further into an early grave, he's got a girlfriend and he's not my type." She replied narrowing her eyes. He chuckled nervously.

"okay…ha.. I may have overreacted a tad bit-." He was cut off midsentence

"a tad bit?" she said accusingly crossing her arms.

"okay a lot but it's kind like when you glare at the girl from dairy queens who's sweet on me, it's just an instinct." He defended, jinx blushed knowing she was insanely overprotective of Wally, and he was very aware of it.

"true." She admitted sitting down beside him. "but no need to get worked it wasn't until today I really got to know the guy." Wally scowled at her words.

"yeah not really helping, you're basically telling me that the reason that made this day so great and soo much better than any other is that you got to know some dude name Kenny." He countered in deadpan voice. Jinx narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"ugh! it wasn't just him… okay yeah it was but you're reading it all wrong Wally!" she retorted. _"god! Why are super hero's so dense! I like him!! The only reason I even paid attention to Kenny is because they're so similar!!"_

"I think I'm reading it perfectly! This guy makes you happier than I do!" he replied his tone for once serious, and his eyes seeming very hurt. His sudden outburst startled her.

"wally what the hell are you talking about I just met the guy today!!" she shouted defensively.

"and he's gotten you to be more at peace than I have in a month!!" he retorted in the same loud tone.

Jinx looked into his blue eyes… he was really jealous… just because Kenny made her have good day didn't mean he made her happier! She adore Wally, he was her light and strength… she just never had courage to tell him so.

"wally…" she started in a soothing voice taking his hand, startled the boy immediately looked up to meet her gaze, he blushed to see such a soft expression on her face. "kenny's a nice guy, but he's just a friend. He does not make happier than you do… no does." She paused to smile at him, trying to show the sincerity of her words, he squeezed her hand.

"I've never been happier in my life and all because you, I love Star City, I love our apartment, I love being hero, I love fight beside you. Kenny couldn't offer me what you have, you gave me a chance and I'll owe for the rest of life because of that." She finished her words, blushing brightly, she was never good at sharing her feelings, wally knew that, it only made her words that much deeper.

"jinx you don't owe me anything, the one who did everything was you, I gave you the chance but you had the courage to take it and leave everything else behind." He replied hoping she understood how proud he was of her.

"Wally the reason why Kenny made me so happy was because he reminds me of you." She confessed. " and he reminds me of how you make me feel, and it's really nice feeling…so don't be jealous okay?" She demanded her tone sounding softer than she intended, wally blushed brightly at her confession.

"jinx… I- I've meaning to tell you something for a while now." He took both her hands in his own. _"come on wally now or never, she's just a girl… okay no she's the most amazing girl ever!...right…. no pressure."_ She looked down to see their hands together felt her heart ready to burst.

"it- it's been great having you here and I mean you're like- the best partner ever! We've kicked major bad guy booty but-." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "we've never really talked about… what we are." The speedster had never cursed being a ginger more in his life he could feel his scorching red face give away his emotions.

He looked to see jinx pale skins had rather rare shade of pink as well, her eyes seem to give away her vulnerability, she lowered her gaze feeling his eyes on her, he stopped to are at them for awhile, they were such beautiful gems, the thing the stood out most about her in his opinion, those tantalizing pink cat eyes that haunted his dreams. Without realizing it he was slowly leaning closer to her face.

"umm wally?" she called out meekly wakening him from his trance.

"oh god!! sorry about that!!!" he shouted quickly backing away both blushing like mad. "- uh like I was saying… are we a- … is this going anywhere?" he said abruptly.

Jinx hugged herself suddenly feeling very scared. She looked up into his eyes smiling weakly, she could just drown in them, she love everything about him, she loved wally she really did but there would always be the wall of insecurity that wouldn't let her move forward, plus the fact wally was a major skirt chaser did not help at all!

"it's okay you can stare at me awkwardly for another hour and let my insecurities fester inside me, it's all good." He commented sarcastically. She giggled softly.

"wally do you want this to go anywhere? … and really think about it okay! Cause you know how I am, I'm not exactly an expert at being in love or in any kind of meaningful relationship for that matter, and you know I'm insanely jealous, and that I have anger management problems, and-and just an all around crazy person!!" she declared. He chuckled at her min-rant.

"jinx that's what I love about you!" he replied placing his hands on her shoulders, his smiling beaming lighting up her heart. "I love that you're borderline crazy!! It's what makes you …you!! I love the fact a girl can't get near me without something exploding or that you can't cook to save your life! or that you insult my intelligence, jinx you make me a better person!! you challenge everything I am and no matter what we both come out on top! You drive me up the wall and off the building!! Jinx I'm crazy about you, you make me… god! You make feel alive!! my only question is…do I make you feel the same way?" he asked softly his more excitable tone gone. Jinx processed everything he'd just told her in her mind… she'd heard the words, seen the emotions but she just froze, never in million years had she expected his words to be those.

"_he…he loves me?!?!? me but I'm- I'm bad luck!! Mean it be great at first but would we last? what would the titans say! Are things going to be different!! I know I love him!! Ugh!! Why can't it be like in the movies."_ While jinx continued to fight her inner battle wally's confidence was slowing withering away.

"an answer be great… annnyyyy minute now….. come on jinx I could've gone to Italy, Japan, Greece, Spain, and China gotten take out from all of them and served it in less time!!" he whined impatiently. Jinx don't even blink, the boy stood up and dashed off, jinx finally snapped out of it when she felt the quick breeze hit her.

"Wally Wait!!" she shouted. "Idiot!! You should've said something!! Anything now he's going to think I don't like him!!! Ugh!! Curse you karma is this for the bus incident!! cause of it is I'd like to remind you no one was in it and the titans kicked my ass!!!" she shook her fist in the air demanding justice until sudden breeze hit.

3 seconds later the coffee table had a spread of multi-cultural ethnic food, and wally has holding a box of chocolates and dozen roses. She stood up and pounce on the boy.

"you idiot!! I thought you were angry at me!!!!" she said holding him tighter, thanking karma for the second chance. He blushed but composed himself.

"no kidding I though the same thing! But since no one can resist take out and presents I thought I'd give it a shot, besides look at this face…you couldn't have resisted much longer." He teased hugging her back. She let go of the hug bumped his head lightly.

"hey-hey rough housing is only sexy after midnight!" he declared earning a warning look from the witch as he smirked. "okay I'll make an exception for you!" he said laughing as witch tried to tackled him, disappearing in flash, he left her to land on the couch.

"I oughta murder you." She seethed blushing brightly. "by the way flowers and candy, cliché much." She taunted. He gave her sparkling smile.

"maybe alone but combined, they make any man look good!" he replied, he heard the witch laugh earnestly at his joke. "sooo got an answer cause the foods getting cold…." He said pointing to the coffee table trying to distract her from his uneasiness. "and be warned if I get rejected there will be no seconds." He joked wagging his finger, she just laughed taking his other hand and pulling him closer.

"wally I wish I could tell you everything you make me feel… but I've never been good a sharing things like that, it's only been now I've really started to open up." She began placing a hand on his cheek.

"maybe you could give it a try… for the heck of it." he asked cupping the hand that has pressed against his cheek, his eyes practically begging her.

"well I… you… umm I like your sense of style out of costume it makes you seem cute…" she blushed trying to find words to describe her feelings.

"okay liking it so far continue..." He said smiling encouraging her words.

"I … ugh wally I just- I don't know… I love your smile! God! I adore your smile!! It's so prefect sometimes I think about asking you the number of your dentist! I love the fact you're a six yr old at heart… I love that you're a hero and that you gave me the chance to be one too." She admitted cupping his face drawing him closer."I love that you were the only who looked at me and didn't see a villain… you saw me." she gave a sweet smile hoping he'd understand how very real these words were.

"it wasn't very hard… all you need is a little time, and when you're as fast as me time is something you have plenty of." He joked softly reminding her of their first encounter. He lean in to make their noses touch.

"wally I want us to be together, and from what I gathered you do too, so how about it, do you want to give this a shot?" she offered mustering a smile trying to hide her uneasiness.

"more than anything." He replied kissing her, her eyes widen at the sudden contacted but she eventually eased into the kiss, finding it more blissful than what she had dreamt in her dreams, she let her hand rake up his back and up to his red mane feeling him shiver under her touch, she smirked slightly as she felt place his hands securely on her waist bring her closer to deepen the kiss. Unfortunately both need oxygen to survive and parted from the kiss.

"you sure get right to point." She said jokingly hugging him tightly. He blushed and smiled.

"the downside of being a flash… no patience." he replied cheekily sighing. "I think I just died and went to heaven." He gave her sloppy grin, she giggled at his act.

"that's the high from lack of oxygen, you'll be back down in no time." She corrected in a matter-of-factly, his smile fell from her reply, giving her a pout.

" has anyone told you that you're way too cynical for your own good." He accused raising a brow. She smiled wickedly.

"just today actually, and I am quite proud of it!" she declared, he kissed her cheek hushing her from further words.

"I **know** I'm in heaven because in my arms there's an angel." He responded with serious look on his face, jinx gave him soft smile.

"That's the corniest crap I've ever heard … but it's also the sweetest." She said in a grateful voice. He released the embrace and in second appeared on his knees with her roses and chocolates.

"Just call me captain cornball!" he replied smiling so bright jinx wonder whether she'd need sunglasses or not. She gingerly took the roses from him.

"don't tempt me West you never know if I will start calling you that." She teased smelling the roses inhaling their heavenly scent.

"you could call me anything as long as it had the words "I love you" after it." he said taking her hand and kissing it. she blushed.

"Wally… that's the most beautiful name I've ever heard." She said giving him a loving look.

"who's corny now?" he taunted, the witch raised a brow in grabbed him by his shirt.

"just shut up and kiss me." she demanded forcing his lips on hers, he stood up and eagerly complied to her demand.

Star city's greats teen duo, now it's cutest couple… oh wally could definitely get used to this….

END.


End file.
